Gilligan's Conundrum
"You'd be surprised what kind of horrors this world holds." - Agent 5 (Abigail Lincoln) '' '''Gilligan's Conundrum ', also known as Earth 67, is an alternate universe of Codename: Kids Next Door and the KND: Universe. The main events of Gilligan's Conundrum that set it apart from the mainstream universe involve Hoagie Gilligan deciding to travel back in time and prevent his father's death. Hoagie rips a hole in time in the process, causing the world he returns to to be drastically different. Hoagie remembers the past and sets out to find a way to revert all that he has done. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10357756/1/Gilligan-s-Conundrum Gilligan's Conundrum will be mentioned in 'KND: Galactic Endgame', presented to Nigel Uno as both an alternate universe and possible future by The Shimmer, much to Nigel's confusion. The story was cancelled in 1/11/15 due to the author's shift in priorities. Synopsis Characters *Hoagie P. Gilligan/Numbuh 2 *Number 392 *Cassiopeia G. *Hoagie Gilligan Sr. *Abigail Lincoln/Agent 5 *Molly Abrams/Numbuh 12 *Nigel Uno *Benedict Uno *Wally Beatles/Agent 4 *Gabe/Agent 74.239 *Mr. Boss/ President Fulbright *Nolan York/Agent 2030 *Stevie Rotorson/Agent C-130 *The Bright Idea *Castoff *Laura Limpin *Seaweed *Dodgeball Wizard *The Pioneer *The Common Cold Events/Differences *The KND splits in two after events similar to that of KND: Civil War, with part of the KND going off on their own, planning genocide against adults, and the other half to become a government sponsored agency with its operatives known as 'Agents' and never decommissions its operatives. *The Moon Base was sent to drift off towards the sun after the first stages of the civil war. *With Hoagie Gilligan's father's alive, he never joins the Kids Next Door. *Abigail Lincoln's is known as Agent 5, the jaded and experienced leader of the Government sponsored KND. *Nigel Uno was paralyzed from the waist down in a car crach that took both of his parents at a young age. He lives with his very supporting uncle Benedict Uno who encourages him to push past his disabilies. *Kuki Sanban's parents never met, resulting in both her and her sister Mushi never being born. *Wally Beatles is known as Agent 4, the light hearted second in command of the Government sponsored KND. *Rachel T. McKenzie attends a prep school where she hopes to forget about the KND and is currently dating Lance Strongarm. *Fanny Fulbright is a teenage alchoholic who never joined the KND. *Patton Drilovsky disrespects authority and is considered by his peers to be a hippie. *Harvey McKenzie destroyed the Book of KND, inadvertenly driving Cindus insane and demoralizing him, and setting off the events of this universe's KND civil war. *Gabe, known as Agent 74.239, is considered the smartest kid alive. Gabe is also given the task of finding the location of Numbuh 12's secret weapon. *Nolan York, known as Agent 2030, is deadly operative, never hesitating to take another's life. He is also the captain of the 'Prospector', a naval vessel. His crew consists of Agents such as Agent 116, 206, and 398. His crew also consists of heroic versions of KND villains, such as: The Pioneer, The Iguana, Nogoodnik, The Bright Idea, Laura Limpin, Dodgeball Wizard, Toiletnator, The Common Cold, Knightbrace, and Big Brother. *The genocidal KND is run by Numbuh 12. Trivia *Gilligan's Conundrum is based off of 'Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'. *As one of the plot points for the main story, a number of former deceased characters are resurrected by the tampering of the time stream. These characters include: Kimberly Adams (Numbuh 202), Corey Sanderson (Numbuh 10.01), and Garret O'Neal (Numbuh 99). Gallery IMG 0405.jpg|Hoagie Gilligan Teaser IMG_0410.JPG|Antagonist Teaser IMG_0407.JPG|Numbuh 12 Teaser IMG_0412.JPG|Benedict Uno Teaser IMG_0413.JPG|Prospectors 'Deal With It' Category:Universe Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Stories Category:Discontinued